kallipolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nephenee
"So... I'm pleased to be here. I'll fight alongside ya'll—uh, you all... I'm just a country girl, so I try to avoid makin' conversation..." -Nephenee History Born in a poor farming community in the Final Empire, Nephenee grew up in great poverty, with elvish as her first language. Sickly from birth, she was expected to die before her time, until chance brought led to the discovery of a bracelet carved in the image of a golden serpent. Strangely drawn to it, Nephenee placed the bracelet on her arm, and made a pact with the mysterious creature that spoke to her then, calling itself Ambrose. Ambrose gave her life and strength far beyond her frail body. In battle, it transformed into a spear, and gave lent her a fragment of its magic. It was fiercely protective of her, taking possession of her upon the slightest injury, driving her to fall upon her enemies with berserker rage. And so, newly armed and emboldened, Nephenee left her home. Personality A seemingly childlike young girl, Nephenee was by turns oblivious and coy. She was often somewhat dreamy, wandering from place to place without purpose or much intention at all. She formed attachments to people, not causes, and demonstrated great loyalty to two people in her life. The first was her mysterious serpent bracelet Ambrose, and the second was the Red Knight, Khamsa, who she saw as a brother and a protector. In her berserk state, Nephenee was guided by Ambrose to slaughter anything that had harmed her, and she was not herself. Nonetheless, Nephenee was never bothered by the loss of control, and fiercely defended her actions in this state. War of the Philosopher-Kings During the War, Nephenee became one of the many allies and companions to Khamsa, and traveled with him and Aldia to New Arendur. There she participated in the heist of the Tower of the Illuminated, the goal of which was to seize the Pallid Mask for the Reich. Deeply reluctant to participate, she only went along out of solidarity with Khamsa, who was similarly ill at ease. When the Pallid Mask began to exert its influence on Aldia, Khamsa commanded her to flee while he remained to contend with the Great Old One's influence. Nephenee would flee the Tower, never looking back. After the War Nephenee wandered southward to the Land of the Fey, searching for an elven community to take refugee with. Without warning on a dark and moonless night, the serpent Ambrose would come to dreadful life, tearing himself from her arm and taking on gargantuan size. Free at last, the ancient demon would depart, leaving Nephenne grievously ill and shattered by the loss of her companion. On death’s door, Nephenee would be taken in by a community of elves whose healers do their utmost to keep her alive. She is slowly and painfully restored to health, but remains too sickly to ever fight again. Nephenee lives the remainder of her life amongst her new people, in peace. Category:Half-Elves Category:Warlocks Category:Four Tales Category:Doug Category:Dead Category:Player Characters Category:Victims of Sertrous Category:Final Empire